


Who killed it!

by CALLEN37



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something Vital to DiNozzo is damaged, but who did it! This is a one shot humor slash Fic, Not graphic. but my first attempt at a slash Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who killed it!

It had been a tough week and Tony had finally gotten to go home early and sit down to unwind with a movie.

He had not been able to do this since he had had the whole team over last week for movie night. He put the TV on grabbed a beer and popcorn and sat down.

He reached over for the remote and his eyes bulged. "WHAT!" he yelled just looking at it?

The pristine piece of black plastic, the controller to his happy place was broken…. Not just, I need new batteries broken but a huge crack from edge to edge and the insides were spilling out.

He placed the damaged item carefully on the coffee table. Ok so it was just a remote. But who broke it and did not tell him!

Sure he could, would and immediately did go online and order a new one, lets face it was as necessary in his home as electric, pizza and air conditioning.

"Come on DiNozzo, you're a federal agent figure it out!" He told himself.

So walking around his living room alone he started running down his list of suspects.

"Abby, nope she sat on the floor with McGee; they didn't even touch the remote." He said pacing back and forth.

He stood in front of the TV replaying last Friday night in his head.

Ziva had taken the chair and he and Jet had, as usual curled up on the couch.

* * *

"Damn!" he suddenly remembered Saturday night. The last night he and Gibbs had been alone.

Gibbs had come over and given his lover a passionate kiss to wake him up as he dozed on the sofa.

"Hey," Tony had said sleepily.

"Missed you," He had pulled his lover onto the sofa and they had made out.

Tony remembered hearing a crack.

"Hey Jet, was that your back?" He had asked.

Jet cocked an eyebrow at Tony "Ain't that old Tony," He had replied and carried on kissing him.

Tony sank onto the sofa with his head in his hands and groaned.

* * *

"That's it DiNozzo accuse your team when it was your own horny fault, if you had been more careful it wouldn't have broken." he said to himself.

"What wouldn't have?" Gibbs asked walking into the room.

"We broke the remote!" Tony wailed.

Gibbs smiled, "Ya think!"

"Why are you smiling, I can't work the TV without it!" Tony moaned.

"I got a better idea of what we can do instead of TV." Gibbs grinned at Tony and watched as Tony's brain caught up with what he was thinking.

"OH!" Tony grinned from ear to ear, "You know the new one will take 3 – 5 days to get here."

Gibbs sat in the chair and pulled his lover onto his lap. "Well, we'd better make the most of the time without it then." He said and pulled him into another kiss.

Gibbs shifted position again and there was a loud twang.

* * *

"What now!" Tony moaned.

"I think we ought to move this to the bedroom, we just broke the chair!" Gibbs smiled pulling Tony by his hand.

Tony looked back at the chair and grinned as he saw the screwdriver he had forgotten to put away, and then he happily followed Jet down the hall.

 


End file.
